


Secret ANBU Commander at Hogwarts

by Whisper_in_the_Wind



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: ANBU Naruto, ANBU/Hogwarts Crossover, ANBU/Hogwarts XOver, Childhood Torture Naruto, F/M, HarryPotter/Naruto, Hogwarts/ANBU Crossover, Hogwarts/ANBU XOver, Kurama - Freeform, Kurama/Naruto - Freeform, M/M, Naruto Childhood Rape, Naruto secret ANBU, Naruto secret ANBU Commander, Naruto tortured, Naruto/ANBU, Naruto/HarryPotter, Nine-Tails, Secret ANBU Commander Naruto, Secret ANBU Naruto, kyuubi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12481424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper_in_the_Wind/pseuds/Whisper_in_the_Wind
Summary: Naruto has a terrible past. He has always been thought of as the dead last, the laughing stock of the village. But no one knows what his childhood was like when he was fending for himself. No one knows about the rape and the torture from the villagers. No one even knows that he is the ANBU Commander. They think that Naruto didn't make the cut into ANBU. So, what will happen when he takes the former Rookie Nine to Hogwart's to protect a certain Harry Potter? Will they realize that it is actually Naruto behind the Fox mask? If they do, and they find out about his past, how will they react to him? And what will happen with Voldemort in the midst of all this internal strife?





	1. Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **DISCLAIMER** : There are themes similar to other fanfics out there, BUT, this is my own creation using similar themes. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and Naruto to Masashi Kishimoto-san (or does it??). Because we all know that if I owned Naruto that I would make SOO MANY CHANGES...........mwahahahaha....But anyways!! On to the story, enjoy! (only if you like graphic topics)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**PROLOGUE**

Fox was bored. There hasn’t been any new S-Rank missions in weeks – honestly that's a good thing considering this is a time of peace. Since the 4th Shinobi war, S-Rank missions were few and far between – something that both relieves and frustrates the silent man behind a fox mask. He looked severe standing there, all 6 feet of him, not even moving an inch. His masks snarling red design bold against the white porcelain and black ANBU designated attire. The man reflected on his accomplishments…and his failures. He tried not to let the suffering of his past overwhelm him, but sometimes he couldn’t help it – his thoughts would become too strong to overlook. Stronger than even Kyuubi sometimes. Yes, Naruto was broken in a way. He always had been, he was just too good an actor for people to notice. Kakashi-sensei always told team seven to “look underneath the underneath,” but no one ever did with Naruto. They thought he wore his heart on his sleeve, that his life was an open book for them to read. They never saw the pain in his eyes, the flashbacks of his younger years on the streets he would get during training. The villagers…wrath towards him. Wrath, he decided, was a good word to use for the sadistic things they did to him. The rape. The torture. Things that the Sandaime never knew about. Things that he has kept from Baa-chan, Kakashi-sensei, and his teammates Sakura and Sasuke. He never wanted them to find out about how truly horrible his past had been. He didn’t want to hear the words they would throw at him to compliment the disgust in their eyes. Their disgust at him. He knew that if they ever found out they would treat him differently and find him disgusting, a piece of trash. Kami knows that's how he thinks of himself. **_“But will they really, kit? They’ve been with you this far, they are your precious people,”_** came Kyuubi’s low, guttural voice through the dark cloud in his mind. “Yes,” he whispered aloud, “they would.”


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer:** Still own nothing except for my cat. Thank you to The_BookDragon, demon, and Glompeh for commenting on my prologue! You're comments mean a lot to me! And thank you to everyone who read, bookmarked, and gave me kudos!!! You are all the best! 

Also, sorry for such a long wait in getting the 1st chapter updated, my grandmother just died on the 12th of November, and it has hit my family pretty hard. She died of brain cancer. But, I'm glad she isn't in pain anymore. Plus, she died on her birthday, which was also her wedding anniversary. I hope that she and grandpa had a great date that day in the beyond. Thank you for your support.

Any comments and critiques?? Let me know! I am trying to improve my writing and hope to stay true to my character development 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Code: 

_Italics = thoughts_

**Bold = Kyuubi speaking**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Fox, get in here!” yelled the Godaime, Tsunade-sama. In a whirl of black, the ANBU appeared, kneeling before his Hokage, ready to accept anything she ordered him to do – no matter the mission, no matter the success of survival. He was suicidal like that, he would take riskiest missions even if told that he might not come back from it alive. He didn’t care. He didn’t even know if anyone would notice his absence except for the old lady.

“What are your orders, Hokage-sama?” spoke the masked man, his voice void of all emotion. Tsunade winced at his cold, emotionless tone because the Naruto she knew and loved was full of life and mischief. Not this automaton. He changed drastically ever since he donned the ANBU mask, it even began to show slightly to his friends and teammates who didn’t even know about his status as ANBU, let alone as the ANBU Commander. Even though all of them were in ANBU, he never once let it slip to them that it was really him, Naruto, behind the cold exterior of the Fox mask. After all who would believe that the dead last of the academy and the village mischief maker would obtain such a high status within the ANBU corps? Tsunade knew deep down that something was wrong, just not what. She vowed never to use her status as Hokage to get him to tell her what was bothering him, she didn't dare invade his privacy in such a way. Even though she knew something was wrong, she needed him for this mission. She needed the best for an old friend of the Sandaime, and Naruto was the best.

“I’ve received a scroll from a friend of the Sandaime, his name is Dumbledore and apparently, he is a professor at a school of witchcraft and wizardry named Hogwarts. He requires a team of our ANBU to guard his school from a man called…” she pauses, squinting at the parchment, “Voldemort, a dark lord who is supposedly trying to take over the world. We are being asked to guard the students, and keep a special eye out for a young boy named Harry Potter, who has caught the attention of this Voldemort. The intentions of this Voldemort could potentially be detrimental to Konohagakure and the other hidden villages if he were to take control of the wizarding world. This mission will be a yearlong in another country, in Scotland. Do you accept?” asked the Slug Sannin. The masked man rose from his kneeling position, gazed directly into the Hokage’s eyes with his own cold, blank ones.

“I accept.”

“Good, I need my best ANBU on this mission. As ANBU Commander, you will be leading a team of our most promising to Hogwarts. I wouldn’t usually send out almost all of my best ANBU at one time, but this is a favor for a dear friend of the Sandaime, and we are currently at peace with the rest of the hidden villages.”

Naruto was still standing at attention, not once had he moved since his initial rise from the floor. The blonde Hokage mentally sighed, still seeing that cold and blank look shrouding his eyes. ‘Maybe this trip will be good for him. He is falling, to the point I don’t know if I can bring him back. Maybe, just maybe he will finally tell someone what is going on, or even tell his teammates and friends that he, Naruto, is the Commander of ANBU’ she thought to herself. The blonde Hokage worried constantly for the silent young man, knowing that somehow, he was starting to break. Even when outside of the ANBU gear he was no longer the same cheerful Naruto that everyone knew and loved. Shikamaru had made the observation the other day about his behavioral changes over the past few months, stating his worry (however troublesome it was) about the young blonde man.

“When will we leave, Hokage-sama?” Naruto blankly asked.

Blinking away her current state of mind, the Slug Sannin replied, “Tonight. Your team should be arriving her any minute now. Naru –" she cut off when another ANBU operative wearing a Stag ceramic mask, entered the Hokage Tower near her desk. The rest of the team followed right behind the operative.

“Hokage-sama,” began the man behind the Stag mask, “you summoned us?”

“Yes, thank you for getting her as quickly as possible. I have a mission for you. You will be traveling to another country called Scotland to protect a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts. We are doing this mainly as a favor for an old friend of the Sandaime,” _'_ _and for our pocketbooks'_ she thought slyly, “but your job besides protecting the school is to also protect a young boy named Harry Potter. He is being singled out from the population by an evil lord wanting to take over the world. I want you to do your best and make sure nothing happens to either the boy or the rest of the student within the school.” Tsunade coarsely relayed.

“Understood. Although troublesome to ask, who is going to be leading this mission?” Stag questioned.

Tsunade raised one eyebrow before replying, “Fox will be in charge.” You could feel the temperature drop and feel the tension in the air.

“Fox is going to be leading us?” whispered a quiet, melodic voice from behind Stag.

“Yes, will that be a problem?” questioned the Hokage, reaching for her bottle of sake she managed to hide from Shizune.

“No of course not, Hokage-sama” replied the same soft voice.

“Good, Fox…” a pained look came across the Slug Sannin’s face, “You need to think about how you are going to lead this team, I don’t want a repeat of your mission in Snow Country.”

“Understood, Hokage-sama” came the monotonous, emotionless voice of their team leader from cross the room. Fox turned to his now teammates and subordinates, “Meet at 0200 in front of the gates. We leave at 0201. Prepare what you will need for one year.” With that being said, Fox did a silent jutsu, leaving black swirls of smoke in his place.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Silence descended upon the remaining ANBU and Hokage in the tower. Sighing, Tsunade turned to the ANBU operatives she had known since she came to be Hokage.

“I want you to watch over Fox, something is wrong. I can feel it in my bones. He has become more like a machine, willing to do whatever is necessary for the sake of a mission, even if it means his own life. I’m worried,” she admitted to her subordinates.

Directing her gaze towards Stag, “You will be second in command, Raven,” turning her head to face the silent black-haired ANBU to the right of Stag, “you are to be third in command.”

Stepping forward, Raven queried, “Hokage-sama, if you want us to observe the mental state of ANBU Commander Fox, it might help if we knew his identity.” No one in ANBU headquarters knew who the elusive Fox was, some thought he was an older operative from the emotionless state in his eyes, a look that only people who have been tortured repeatedly have obtained. Some thought him to be newer operative. The Rookie nine were not exempt from those who were curious about his identity. Frowning, the Hokage let her eyes roam over the former Rookie Nine in silence before saying with a small hint of disappointment,

“He has refused to have his identity revealed to his subordinates, or even his comrades and teammates. I’m not sure why, to be honest. I am the only one who knows his civilian self, and I cannot reveal his name to you. It is something you will have to find out on your own if you can get him to trust you, the stupid idiot” she muttered softly.

Tsunade didn’t really know why Naruto would keep his status as ANBU from the people who were supposed to be his friends, it still boggled her mind but she knew that in recent years Naruto had changed. _‘Or maybe that was the true him coming to the surface, the young cheerful personality actually a fake?’_

Looking back at the ANBU operatives still in the room, “Well what are you waiting for, leave you have a mission to prepare for!”

“Hai, Hokage-sama!” they yelled in unison before leaving in a similar style to Fox, except they left leaves behind in their wake.

“Naruto, I hope that this mission helps you in whatever it is you are going through.” The Hokage grabbed her now empty sake bottle, and sighed, she needed to get drunk if she was going to survive being Hokage any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANBU Operatives Codenames:  
> Naruto: Fox - Commander  
> Shikamaru: Stag - Analytics and Strategy Expert/Captain  
> Sasuke: Raven - LT/Assassination  
> Chouji: Bear - LT/Medic-in-Training  
> Ino: Swan - LT/Interrogation Specialist  
> Kiba: Dog - LT/Tracking and Reconnaissance  
> Shino: Beetle - LT/Stealth and Information Gathering Expert  
> Sakura: Slug - Medic/Genjutsu Specialist  
> Hinata: Cat - Medic/Tracking and Reconnaissance


	3. From Konoha to 12 Grimmauld Place

Hey Everyone! Thank you to the people who have messaged me about my first two chapters! I so appreciated it! Also, sorry that this chapter is being updated after 3 months, literally have had no time because of classes, my internship, and club activities. Such is the life of an undergrad student (sad face). But, anyways, I own nothing except my cat Sakura, and I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter!

 

**Rookie Nine P.O.V. **

They convened at the Uchiha compound, the only place that was big enough to hold the whole of Rookie Nine when they prepped for a long trip together. Recently they had been having more and more missions, albeit small missions but important enough to require most, if not all, the Rookie Nine...minus Naruto of course. To their shock, he hadn’t made the cut into ANBU; they for sure thought that he would have made it alongside them. As they removed their masks’, the  turned to Shikamaru and said,  

“So,” started Ino, “we are making a year-long mission with our ANBU Commander, whom we have never worked with before and we have to watch over his mental state?! What the fuck is up with that? If he has problems he shouldn’t even be on a mission!” she stated furiously. “That’s not up to us” growled Sasuke, “we follow orders, and who knows, maybe we will be able to find out who our elusive Commander is” he smirked at the thought of discovering the identity of their leader.

“Ugh…this is all just too troublesome” mumbled Shikamaru.

 _‘I just wish Naruto had made ANBU_ ’ Sasuke thought morosely, _‘although the missions would most assuredly be more frustrating, these missions seem so mundane without him causing some kind of trouble’_.

After quickly packing away their extra sets of clothes, kunai, and shuriken – amongst other items – the former Rookie Nine ran swiftly towards Konoha’s main gates. Effortlessly, they jump over the 20 foot gates, landing with practiced ease of veterans.

“Eh? Don’t tell me he’s another Kakashi?!” growled the Dog-masked brunette.

Shikamaru brought his head down and sighed, “Troublesome” before lifting it again to face a section of the wooden gates. “Taichou, I understand wanting to test your new team, but the portkey will activate soon.”

“Who are you talking to Stag? The Kakashi wanna-be isn’t eve-.”

“You have a nose for a reason, Dog. Use it at all times” came a blank, cold tone from the gates shadows, as the man with the Fox mask stepped silently towards the new ANBU.

The Rookie Nine tensed slightly, before turning towards their captain. Before any could speak, Fox continued to say, “You are fresh out of ANBU. Rookies. Green in regards to this type of life. You might be the best we have on hand right now, but know this: Get cocky, you die. Relax your guard, you die. ANBU isn’t like your time as Jounin, it’s a kill or be killed world.”

Fox’s eyes were cold and calculating, almost haunting as he informed his subordinates. _‘It’s like…he no longer wants to live….like an empty machine with limbs waiting for the day the switch gets turned off’_ Swan thought.  Fox just stared at the group, his blue eyes showing nothing but shadow of the man he must have been. Raven held the stare for a good minute before turning his eyes away from the abyss of his Commander’s.

“You are rookies. ANBU rookies.” He stated with no emotion. The coldness that came from him made them shiver. _‘Wonder what he has been through to make him so cold to his own teammates,’_ Sasuke thought to himself. Fox stuck his hand out holding an empty tin can.

“Put a finger on this, it will take us to the client’s home.” The rookie nine looked at each other briefly, with Stag muttering a “troublesome” under his breath before placing a finger on the dull tin can. Everyone followed suit and after the last of the ANBU took hold of the can, a tightening, swirling feeling shifted within their stomachs, when suddenly their navels pulled them through a vortex, their bodies seeming to intertwine before landing on the ground on top of one another. Except for Fox. Somehow, he remained upright.

** Earlier: 12 Grimmwauld Place: Normal POV **

Members of the Order of the Phoenix sat or stood around the kitchen table, quietly discussing plans and information. Whilst in the midst of a deep conversation regarding possible enlistment of the werewolves, a poof was heard towards the kitchen door. Once the smoke dissipated, the Order members saw Dumbledore step towards them, his robe shuffling.

“Dumbledore, glad to have you here, but I must ask, why have we been called so suddenly?” asked Sirius Black, eyebrows slightly raised in slight confusion. Dumbledore smiled lightly towards Sirius, his eyes crinkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

“Ah, yes. You see, I have taken it upon myself to hire guards to protect Hogwarts and its students, along with added protection to Harry, for the rest of the school year.”

Everyone in the room stared.

“Headmaster, what kind of guards did you hire?” asked Remus Lupin, breaking the silence surrounding them.

“Shinobi, Remus. An excellent people, really, and quite experienced in their field of services.”

The formerly quiet witches and wizards rose out of their chairs, loudly shouting over one another:

“What were you thinking?!” “You hired killers?” “How can you hire a people so dangerous to protect our children?!” “Albus, how could you, without consulting us first?”

“SILENCE!” cried out a man from the corner of the kitchen, his spinning eye wildly twitching around.

“Now, Dumbledore, what on Earth made you think that hiring Shinobi was a good idea?” queried Mad Eye.

“Well, from what I had read, they are trained for many years to do missions such as protection of an individual, people, or nations. And once hired and a contract is signed, they will complete their mission no matter what. Their loyalty to their employer is quite high.” Replied Dumbledore.

“How many, and when, should we be expecting them to arrive, Dumbledore?” asked Molly Weasley, staring straight up at Dumbledore from her chair, her posture tense and eyes gleaming with determination on the prospect of extra mouths to feed.

“I believe 9 of their most experienced Shinobi will be arriving at 9:37pm today via portkey.” He replied casually.

“9:37 you said? Well that’s in abo – THAT’S IN 1 MINUTE! I have nothing prepared for them, oh no, oh no, oh no.” wailed the curly redhead and she watched the clock. At exactly 9:37 pm they heard it.

** Normal POV **

Thud! Suddenly the team fell into a dark hallway, no lights anywhere except for straight ahead of them where voices tapered on and off. **_“Formation Delta 5, we shall proceed towards the clients location”_** growled Fox.

 ** _“Hai!”_** replied the masked professionals.

Silently they marched towards the faint light, the snarling animals masks shadowed by the light and dark contrast coming from the room. Upon entering the hallway, all voices within the now identified kitchen and dining room ceased. “Death Eaters!” screamed a short red-headed woman, raising her wand towards the masked ANBU. Those sitting and standing around the table quickly raised their wands’ at the suspected Death Eater look-alikes. Without blinking an eye, Fox and his team had their kunai out and with astounding speed, held them against the throats of 9 of the members of the Order. 

“For Godric’s sake, drop yer wands you bloody idiots! These are the guards that Dumbledore was just tellin’ us ‘bout” shouted a burly man with an overcoat, a peg leg, and a mechanical eye that spun crazily across the ANBU team member’s forms. Blood was slowly dripping down the knife that Fox held, and onto the burly man’s neck. Fox gazed into the man’s eyes. What the burly man saw in them made him gasp in horror and his eyes widen, because what he saw within the sockets of the mask were the cold, uncaring, and emotionless eyes of a man without cause, without hope, a man who no longer cared if he lived or died. A man who had fought in wars and seen death more times than anyone should. They were the eyes of an experiences killer.

“Dumbledore” the man gruffly stated, trying to ignore the sting of the blade against his throat. Fox dropped his knife, quickly flinging it into a hidden pouch on his body and pushing away the burly man.  Fox raised his hand to his subordinates in a silent order to release the wizards from their hold, which they do immediately, their kunai gone as quickly as Fox’s.

Stepping forward to the dining table, Fox gazed mechanically at the people within the room, all who looked at them with fear and curiosity in their eyes. _‘Ill-prepared for an possible invasion,’_ he mentally commented.

 ** _“Dare ga danburudoa sama desu ka?”_** he stated to the silent residents of the kitchen.

“I don’t understand what he’s saying, Arthur” whispered the red-headed woman to balding red-headed man standing at her side.

The ANBU stood unnaturally still before the wizards, not moving an inch as they waited for a reply.

“ ** _danburudoa wa imasu._** **_mazu, eigo wo hanasenai kara,_** **_watashi tachi wo rikai dekiru no tame ni, tsuuyaku no jutsu wo shimasu ”_** replied a man standing to the left of the kitchen, his gray and blue robes dangling off his older body, his hands clasped behind his back, smiling towards the ANBU task force. Stepping toward the newcomers, Dumbledore pulled his wand out of his sleeve and, saying something in an unknown language to the shinobi, pointed the wand to the group.

“There now, I believe that you are able to understand me? Of course you will still be able to talk in Japanese amongst yourselves.” the man in the robe asked, his gaze lingering on the snarling red mask that Fox wore. Said Shinobi nodded in assent.

“Good, good. Now I am Dumbeldore, headmas–“ before he could finish, as one the bodies in front of him quickly dropped into a kneeling position, their heads bowed in subordination.  

All the wizards stared at the Shinobi in shock at their sudden actions. Whispers broke out behind Dumbledore. Before anyone could say anything, Fox said to Dumbledore,

“We are the task force you have hired. We are to take orders only from you Dumbledore-sama, and are under your command until the mission is accomplished, as stated in the contract signed by yourself and Hokage-sama.” The voice was eerily cold, devoid of any emotion.

“I see. But please, do stand, although I am your employer we are on equal terms, I believe.” Stated Dumbledore.

They rose quickly into formation, their hands clasped behind their back, their legs hip length apart, and their gazes focused straight ahead of them.

“I would like to thank you for coming, I am pleased that your Hokage has taken the job,” Dumbledore said.

“Your thanks is unnecessary, we have been hired and we will do our job.” Replied Fox coarsely.

Stag stepped forward next to Fox, “We have been informed of the basics of our job in protecting the school and its students. We will be coming up with a tactical protection plan that will be installed once the term begins. We will be going with the students to their classes in order to maintain eyes on them at all times, troublesome.”

Dumbledore merely smiled at the Shinobi and said, “Of course. Do what you see fit, you are the experts here. Now, I do believe that introductions are order, shall we? But before we do that, Molly, would you grab the students from the stairway?”

“Of course Albus” Molly replied, briskly brushing past the guards and through the door. Everyone in the room could hear Molly yelling out, “Why are you still up?! You should be in bed! Well, no matter now, Dumbledore wants you to meet some people. Come along, come along.”

The shinobi heard 6 pairs of feet clamber down the hallway before the door opened to reveal Molly and 6 children. The shinobi turned towards them, recalling these particular students from the mission file. The children gasped at the masks on their faces, fear clutching them as they took in the snarling masks that adorned the strangers faces.

Of the students, 4 had fiery red hair, _‘Ah, the kids of the 2 adult red-heads’_ Slug silently remarked, 1 had long, bushy brown hair, and the last had dark brown hair. They also noticed the lightening shaped scar seared across his forehead. All of them seemed curious about them, except for the scarred one. Fury burned deep in his eyes. _‘Why are they here? I don’t need to be protected, I can take care of myself. And who are these weirdos?!’_ cried Harry to himself as he and the gang walked over to the left side of the room, where none of the adults were standing. It was also the farthest from the creepy strangers.  

The ANBU team, having remained in formation, turned to face the wizards they were to protect.

“What was I saying again, oh yes, introductions. Would you mind if we started?” asked Dumbledore pleasantly.

Fox nodded sharply.

“Starting from our left we have Remus Lupin, Alastor “Mad-Eye” Moody, Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall, Nympha –”

“Don’t call me, Nymphadora!”

“- Tonks, Molly and Arthur Weasley, and Severus Snape.” The shinobi bowed in response.

Dumbledore turned away from the Order members, motioning towards the younger group of people standing towards the left side of the room to step forward.

“And these are some of our students. From the right you have George and Fred Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Potter. They are just a small few of the many that you are going to protect during your stay with us.”

Once again, the ANBU team bowed towards the children, although not as low as when they bowed to the elders of the group. Fox gazed at the young students in contemplation. _‘Children; in the Shinobi world they would be adults already. They have no idea about the world out there. Innocent”_ he thought disgustedly. _‘Innocence. I have never known such a thing. My world has been tainted since my birth and the Kyuubi was sealed within me.’_ Frowning beneath his mask, he resumed his concentration on the employer.

With a crinkling smile lighting up Dumbledore’s face, he turned toward the hired guards remarking, “Now, if you wouldn’t mind, please introduce yourselves. Would it also be possible for you to remove your masks? We do live in unsettling times and not knowing the faces of our allies can be…uneasy.”

“Unfortunately, we cannot divulge our appearance to you. Only in an emergency situation, when the need is dire, will we unmask ourselves to you. But, we can tell you our code names, and what we are to be known as henceforth” came a quiet, yet sweet voice from the ANBU at the far end of the formation. The wizards looked at her in surprise about her voice, compared to that of the first shinobi.

“Of course, I do understand. Please proceed” Replied Dumbledore.

Stepping forward out of formation Fox growled, “Codename Fox, Commander of ANBU” before stepping back in line. Following his example, Shikamaru stepped up drawling with a bored tone, “Deer, Captain and Analytics and Strategy Expert” and stepped back muttering “troublesome” under his breath.

“Raven, Lieutenant, Assassination” came a cold reply from the man with raven-black hair.

“Bear, Lieutenant, Medic-in-Training” came a muffled reply from a big-boned man with a bag of chips in his hands.

“Swan, Lieutenant, Interrogation and Torture Specialist” cheerfully stated the blonde-haired woman.

“Dog, Lieutenant, Tracking and Reconnaissance. And this is my partner Akamaru” growled the man with a fur-lined coat.

“Beetle, Lieutenant, Stealth and Information Gathering Expert” came the usual monotonous tone from the neck-length coated man.

“Slug, Head Medic, Genjutsu Specialist” the pink-haired woman said.

“Cat, Medic, Tracking and Reconnaissance” the long purple-black haired woman quietly uttered.

“That is my team. We will not repeat our names or positions. We are under the employ of Dumbledore, and as such, we only take orders from him and our Hokage” barked Fox. The group of wizards were silent, slightly in awe, but mostly in fear after hearing the expertise their guards had.

“If you have questions, however troublesome they are, ask now” came the bored tone of Stag.

George and Fred both raised their hands excitedly. Stag nodded to them.

“Why can’t you let us see your appearance?” cried the twins simultaneously.

The pleasantly plump guard, Bear, stepped out of formation and replied, “If our identity were discovered by the wrong people, it could pose a danger not only for us, but for the employer and the village.” Bear stepped back in line.

Fred and George looked at each other before asking in tandem:

“Have you been in a lot of fights? What do you use to fight? Have you ever had to kill anyone before? How old were you?”

Fox stood rigid at the final questions, and before any of his teammates could reply, waved a fisted hand to his subordinates.

“Death is normal for our kind. The act of killing usually starts at the age of 12 or 13, as it did for all members of my team,” ignoring the gasps and looks of horror coming from the group of wizards, Fox continued unemotionally and uncaringly, “although I began at age 8.” Now the gasps came again, but this time there were added ones from the ANBU members. Slightly shaken at the age of his first kill, Slug started, “Comman – ”

“SILENCE Lieutenant!” Barked Fox, not even taking the time to look at his comrade. To say those within the room were surprised at the outburst would be an understatement.

“Now, we head out tomorrow for Hogwarts. Be ready at 10 am. We leave on the dot. No excuses. Not ready? We leave you behind” Fox replied blankly. With that, he shunshined to the attic where they would be sleeping during their off shifts. The attic was dark. No lights, just…blackness. _‘Typical, that there is only a blankness. I am similar to this room, all that is left in this shell of a body, is Fox. Assassin. Torturer. Killer. Unlovable. Ugly. Damaged. No one could ever want such an ugly person, inside and out. I know what I am, I’m nothing. Nothing. Just a monster. Just like THEY told me when they came to my room that dark night. When they – NO! Shut up! Shut up!_ Banging his hand against the wall, he never let a sound escape his mouth, let no tears shed. He never had, not once had he shed a tear since that night, since THEY did the unspeakable to him. “No more, Kyuubi. No one will ever get back inside my heart.”

**“I know, kit. I know. But maybe –”**

“No, not again. People only hurt others. People bring pain. No more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference: All of the ANBU ages range from 17-18 (depending on birthdate of course), because this is meant to be after Shippuden.
> 
> Vocab: 
> 
> Hai = Yes  
> Dare ga danburudoa sama desu ka = Who here is Dumbledore  
> danburudoa wa imasu. mazu, eigo wo hanasenai kara, watashi tachi wo rikai dekiru no tame ni, tsuuyaku no jutsu wo shimasu = Dumbledore is here. First, because you can't speak English, in order to understand us, I will do a translation spell


	4. Of Boggarts and Nightmares

Hey everyone! Sorry for the EXTREMELY long wait for a new chapter. I have been swamped with finals, graduate school applications, and actually graduating from my undergrad during the first second week of June that I just haven't had time or motivation to write anything. This chapter is going to be a bit small, unfortunately because I just wanted to get something out there for everyone. Sorry if it is a bit boring - I just hope that it is somewhat well written. 

As always, I own nothing except for maybe the plot and any random stuff that happens during the story. 

Annnnnnddddd thank you to everyone who has liked or commented on my chapters, I love it! Thank you for the criticism as well! If you find this chapter to need some work, let me know and I can improve upon it (hopefully). I won't promise that another chapter will come out soon since, well, I end up reading more that I do writing. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

**Kitchen, Normal POV:**

Silence surrounded the wizards as they saw the frightening captain leave the kitchen in a whirlwind of smoke and leaves, leaving behind his subordinates still holding their formation. “Apologies for our Commander’s…rough manner. Please be assured that we will do all within our power to protect Hogwarts and its students – even at the cost of our own lives,” Slug said into the deafening silence. “We will be patrolling the perimeter until it is time to depart for the train.” All of a sudden, the remaining shinobi poofed out of the room in the same manner as Fox, leaving the wizards in silence.

Harry just stared at the remaining smoke and leaves that fluttered about the room, quietly murmuring, “What…are they?”

“Dumbledore! How can you allow such people to guard our children?!” screeched Molly Weasley, “they could very well end up killing them, it’s not safe!”

“On the contrary Molly,” started the headmaster, “in their culture, killing children is deemed a crime and they would never dare to harm their charges. It would bring dishonor on not only themselves, but onto their village.”

Molly looked resignedly at the half-moon glassed man, sighing in defeat knowing that the headmaster was probably right, even if she didn’t like it. “Look at the time! Children, it’s time to get up to bed. We have a long day tomorrow and – “ started Molly.

“But mum, we want – “ ,“to know more – ”, “about what’s – “, “ going on!” yelled the twins. “No! you are too young, off to bed, all of you! Even you dearie” she said towards Harry, all the while muttering about checking out that boggart in the upstairs drawing room.

All of the children quietly marched up the stairs to their rooms, making sure to pass quietly by Mrs. Black’s portrait, not wanting to set it off again like when Harry arrived earlier that day. Hermione followed the two fifth years into their shared room, closing the door as she said, “We need to talk.”

“What about Hermione?” asked Ron, looking at his comfortable bed in longing. “What about? The Guards, that’s what! I think that they have been hired to guard Harry this year.”

“What?! I don’t need a babysitter, I can take care of myself”

“We know that Harry, but think about it more a moment, every year we have been at Hogwarts there has always been something strange that’s occurred. The guards might just be a cautionary –” started Hermione.

“Oh so this it somehow my fault that we have guards now, is it?” yelled Harry, his face contorting in anger. “Harry!” yelled Ron in shock. The two arguing friends look to him in surprise, “we are your friends Harry, if anyone is to blame, it’s all three of us.”

“Wow Ron,” remarks Hermione, “that was actually….quite logical.”

Harry sits down on the bed, his legs drifted apart and his head between his hands. “I’m sorry” he says softly, “I’ve just been so angry lately.” The two standing friends exchange a look before Hermione sits next to the scarred boy, pulling him into a tight hug. “We know, Harry. But we are with you every step of the way.” The dark haired boy nods tightly into her shoulder, sharing a small smile with the red-head in front of him. They stay like that for a while longer, before Hermione deems it time to get to bed and be well rested for the first start of term.

 

**Shinobi POV:**

The remaining squad members had just shunshined to the attic where they found their commander standing stoically by the window, the moonlight showcasing the snarling paint on his porcelain mask. Raven stepped forward toward the man, “Orders, Commander?” Not even turning from his place, the Fox replies, “Bear and Cat will start first shift. Second shift will be Swan and Beetle, and third will be myself and –” Fox is cut off midsentence by a scream of terror emanating throughout the house.

“Cat, location!”

Activating her Byakugan, Cat narrows in on the source of the scream.

“Drawing room. Mrs. Weasley” she swiftly replies. Nodding, towards her, Fox says, “Raven, Stag, with me. Everyone else, check the house.” With a tight nod and practiced ease, they darted off towards their destination. What they saw was something they never thought to expect in the safe house.

 

**Fox POV:**

I rushed into the drawing room alongside Raven and Stag, where I spy the red-headed woman, _Mrs. Weasley_ I think to myself, sobbing and shaking and the Potter boy trying to calm her down. I pull myself to a stop when I see what made her scream out: the dead body of her husband.

“R-r-ridikulus!” She waves her wand towards the mess of blood and gore that were once her sons, and with a resounding crack, the scene changes to that of her husband, lying dead on the ground.

“Ridikulus! Ridikulus! Ridikulus!” *Crack!* Dead twins. *Crack!* Dead Ron. *Crack!* Dead Harry and Hermione.

“ **Sore wa, nan da yo?!** ” Muttered Raven beside me as he made to grab his kunai. Thinking fast, I sprinted in front of Mrs. Weasley, protecting her and the Potter boy from the monstrous being with my body. As I pull kunai from my belt, the being begins to transform in front of me. ‘ **Kurama, what the fuck is this thing?’** I mentally yell at him. **‘I’ve never seen something like this, Kit. But, it could be….ah FUCK!’** cried the Kyuubi no Yoko. Before I can ask him what happened, my eyes take in the shape that this….being decided to transform into. My eyes widen, my heart pulses unsteadily, and my hands start to shake because before me is my worst nightmare. Everyone I have ever cared about is lying in carnage. _Baa-chan, no!_ I scream mentally as her face literally flashes before my eyes, her body sliced in two, blood streaming from her eyes and mouth. The Konoha 9 in the process of being ripped to shreds by…..me. The spectral me is covered in the Kyuubi chakra, 8 tails sticking out of its body as it holds the people I called friends, the people I swore to protect from myself and my tainted soul and tears them apart. “No,” I whisper so silently, my voice can barely be heard. The scene suddenly changes to a vague outline of the man I have secretly loved and yet, distanced from myself from. The spectral slowly walks in front of me and whispers in my ear: “I’ll never accept you. You have been tainted by too many, you slut. Whore. Abomination. Freak. DEMON” laughing cruelly as it take weapons from their hiding spots. “NOOOOOOOO!” I suddenly scream out pulling kunai and shuriken from hidden pockets and seals, throwing them furiously at the nightmarish figure. **‘Kit! Stop it kit! It’s not real, don’t listen to it!’** cries Kurama from my mind. I ignore him, tuning out his incessant pleas and I continue to throw weapons at the nightmare facing me. Faintly I hear someone cry out “Ridikulus”, and the nightmare changes from HIM to a full moon. HIM to a full moon. Gasping, I fall to the floor, my eyes gradually going dark and I hear someone call out to me before a set of dark eyes connect with mine. Then, nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sore wa nan da yo? = What is that? (this is an extremely casual form)


	5. Of Boggarts and Secrets

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey everyone! I'd like to thank you all for your patience, even though I am extremely late in updating. I do have a good excuse!! I decided to go to graduate school for an MBA and let me tell ya, it's been a rollercoaster! The amount of out-of-class work isn't hard, but it is time consuming. Once again, thank you for your patience! Although I do know a couple of ya with murderous intent about my lateness ~ enjoy! 

P.S. I own nothing!

P.P.S. Poll: Who would you like Naruto's lover to be?? 

Naruto x Sasuke

Naruto x Shikamaru

Naruto x Kakashi 

I'm interested to hear your thoughts on this, and who you think the lucky winner should be!

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 

** Fox POV:  **

 

It’s dark here, wherever here is. I can feel the cool air against my exposed skin, and thehard floor beneath my back. ‘ _Why are my eyes closed? I don’t remem –’_ I start to think before I’m bombarded with memories from before I blacked out. The images come faster and faster into my brain, so much that I can see them happening clearly, as though my eyes are open. I see the dead and the dying. Myself in the nine-tailed form. My friends being killed by me. Rejection. Pain. Suffering. Loneliness. Heartbreak. It’s all too much to handle and I wrench my eyes open, the light blinding me as I gaze out in a silent scream towards the white ceiling. I’m vaguely aware of someone shaking me and calling out my codename, but I can’t even bother to reply.

Gradually, the fog lifts from my head and I push myself upright.

“Time?” I question the person next to me.

“3 minutes, Commander,” Slug’s voice replied. I gaze around the room, the horrified faces of the red-headed wizards, _‘Molly and Arthur’_ , I remind myself, the boy, Harry, as well as the one’s called Remus and Sirius. Their eyes are wide with fear and horror, _‘at me’_ I say to myself, their wands drawn as though ready to fight. Molly steps out of her husband’s arms, tear stains on her cheeks, and walks towards me.

“Sir? Are…are you all rig – “

“I am functional,” I interrupt her quickly. “This…incident will not hamper my skills in any way to protect the school and its children,” I force out coarsely, putting strength into avoiding the tremor that I feel creeping up my throat.

“No, no that’s not – “

“Your concern is unnecessary Weasley-san.” I look up at her then, straight into her eyes and I see it, pity. I growl under my breath, because pity isn’t given to weapons, to abominations. I am nothing. I pick myself up off the ground quickly turning towards my subordinates, ignoring their concerned stares.

“Continue with what we discussed earlier. Dismissed!”

 “Commander?” Stag quietly asks. I stiffen slightly, hardening my gaze as I turn towards the bored voice on my left, eyes calculating, thinking, creating, knowing.

Scowling behind my porcelain mask I growl to the pineapple head, “In the attic.”

I shunshin to the attic in the blink of an eye, leaving behind my subordinates to continue with their duties, and the civilians with confusion.

I land on the dusty attic floor, my breathing ragged.

**“He knows, kit.”**

_‘Naras, they always figure things out quickly,’_ I feel tears build up, _‘I cannot return to that life, Kurama. A life of despair and fear. I am better off where I am now.’_

**“Naruto, you deserve to be ha – “**

_‘I deserve NOTHING! I’m no longer the naïve brat you first met, Kurama!’_

I break off the connection when I feel Stag shunshin into the room, standing not even 5 feet away.

Silently we stand there, our bodies as still as stone. I turn around and I look into my Captain’s eyes, eyes that watch me intently. So intently that I can almost see the gears turning and the puzzles coming into place. I know that if my subordinates were to find out about who I am, there would be questions; questions as to why I’ve never told anyone; why I had slowly cut myself off from our generation of shinobi. Questions about the nightmares that _thing_ visualized in front of my eyes. As I stare straight into Shikamaru’s eyes, I know that he knows it’s me.

“What happened shall NEVER leave this room, am I clear Stag?” I growl out to the man.  The ANBU strategist just continued to stare at me, his eyes contemplating. I curl my lip at the familiar action of him putting his hands together in front of him, as though he is strategizing his next shogi move.

“Is there a problem, Captain?” I bark out at him.

“Troublesome,” I hear him mutter under his breathe, “you really are a troublesome Commander……Naruto” he replies softly.

My body stiffens slightly, but I keep my eyes neutral, the picture perfect look of a weapon without humanity, and I stare at Stag straight in the eye. “I believe you must be mistaking me for someone else, _Captain_ ,” I reply, emphasizing his position.

“To compare me to that reject and filth is insulting not only to myself, but to the ANBU corps.”

“I know that it is you behind the mask, Naruto. As troublesome as it is, you gave yourself away with the boggart,” he replied.

_‘FUCK’_ I swear internally. I feel my fists clench, my mouth tightening up into a thin line as I glare at my Captain.

“I am surprised you were able to maintain such a cold demeanor without breaking out into your usually big smile. But then again, you are Konoha’s most unpredictable nin-“

“Shut up” I growl threateningly at him, cutting him off midsentence. I look at Shikamaru straight in the eye, my rage barely being contained behind my voice.

“Naruto” I spat out disgustedly, “is dead.” At this my subordinate stiffens, gazing at me with such a look of intense shock, I can feel a small, sad smile try to escape. Almost.

“You would be wise to keep this to yourself, _Stag,_ ” I whisper harshly, throwing a smidgeon of KI into the air, “the consequences for any indiscretions would be….dire.”

His eyes have widened in shock, and narrowed with something that looks like, concern? Hurt? Nah, that can’t be. No one could be concerned with me. No one could be hurt by my words. I watch him slowly stand up, his legs parallel to his hips, his hands casually sticking out of his pant pockets, before one pulls out with a cigarette between the fingers. He lifts the cigarette to his lips, muttering a small fire jutsu beneath his lips to light the blasted thing, inhaling a long, slow drag, and exhaling just as long and slow. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. The pineapple haired man brings the smoke from his lips and down to his side, letting it hang before he looks me straight in the eyes, eyes that are full of fire – a fire that I don’t think I’ve ever seen in him before.

“Naruto isn’t dead. I know Naruto.”

“You know nothing about him.” _‘If you did, you’d throw him away, just like everyone else has.’_

“Then tell me about him. What don’t I know?”

My eyes look sadly at him knowing that he will never understand why I am doing this. Why I have to maintain this role.

“Everything. And if you did, you would wish you hadn’t Shikamaru.” I turn away from him heading toward the door so continue with my duties for the night.

As I open the door I growl out, “You shall speak of this to no one,” and proceed to close the door behind me. I walk down the dark stairs to the upper level, pausing slightly to lean against the cobwebbed and dust stained wall.

_‘Forget about me Shika. It’s for your own good.’_

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Shika POV:  **

 

Shock. That’s what I feel. My blood runs cold. I can’t believe that our Commander is Naruto. No, not because of who he is, not because of his reputation as a knuckle-head. I’ve always known he was smarter than he acted, that he was a better ninja than anyone gave him credit for. No, what surprised me is that he never told us, his friends, the people he is supposed to be close to.

“I will find you Naruto, and I will bring you back. Even if I must do this alone,” I whisper before I shunshin to the roof for security and perimeter check.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	6. Hogwart's Bound!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ya'll! Wow, it has been 2 months since my last update! I finally got some time to write a bit - I'm on Winter break. Hopefully I'll get a few chapters written so I can publish during the next semester in a timely manner. But take that with a grain of salt since I tend to get lazy, haha.  
> I'll be honest: I'm not too happy with this chapter. It feels like blah to me, a bit of a filler chapter. Please give me feedback on what YOU think of the chapter!  
> I'm hoping that the next chapter I put out will be better than this one. SO keep your fingers crossed for me!!  
> ALSO: The winner for the pairing is...............Dun dun dun!!!!! SHIKANARU. By a landslide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  **Fox POV:**

Morning came way too early. I don’t sleep much anymore, there’s no reason to do so when my dreams are plagued by my nightmarish past. Especially after last night’s incident with that….well, whatever it’s called. _‘If only I were normal, ordinary, hell, even someone who was mediocre. Maybe then, things would turn out differently’_. As the sunlight hits my face from my position at the northernmost window, I slowly stretch out my limbs from the stiffness of standing in one place for hours. My joints crack pleasantly and my muscles ache from the lack of movement.

A small change in the air leaves me facing my subordinate, Slug.

“Commander, the wizarding folk should be awakening soon to prepare for today’s journey to the magic school. Are there any specifics I should relay?” came the curt, yet soft voice of my Head Medic.

“Stay out of sight, let them continue on as naturally as possible, we mustn’t disrupt routine. One of us will disguise ourselves as a member of the Weasley clan. Once we reach the station, split into teams of 2 and scatter about the various train cars. Patrol the cars with care. Dismissed.” I responded tonelessly.

“Hai.” With a quickness undetectable to the untrained eye, Slug was out of sight, faded into the shadows with her colleagues.

I remain at my post until I hear the tell-tale signs of feet racing down the stairways. I push off against the roughly ridged wall and make my way slowly to the kitchen, listening to the chattering of adults and children alike. I push the door and as I walk through, the various conversations die down quickly as the wizards take notice of my presence. I glance around the room, taking note of who is there and who is missing. I did not miss the glare I received from Potter-san, nor the uncertainty that filled Molly Weasley-san’s face.

I move across the room, my clothes making the softest swish as my legs move past, my hands in a comfortable position to grab any weapons that might be deemed necessary. I walk until I reach the matriarch, to whom I bow.

“Good morning Weasley-san, I will personally inform you of the security measurements for this morning’s trek to the train”.

“Oh…Of, of course,” she stammered.

Tonelessly I informed her, “My subordinates will remain out of sight, but do trust that we will be within a suitable distance to protect all accompanying the children to the transport. One member of my team will be disguised as an adult with similar features to your family. This is for easy and instant protection should an emergency occur and the children need to be taken to safety”.

“I see…thank you, Fox. I appreciate you telling me the plan”.

I nod curtly, and turn to walk out the door.

“Oh! Fox, one more thing”. I pause in my movements, my head turning to the side.

“Would you like to join us for breakfast?” she asks me.

“We appreciate the offer, but we have soldier rations,” I reply stonily, and disappear into the shadows. As I leave I hear a mutter from one of the children sat at the table, “Bloody git”.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Stag POV:  **

He’s changed. That’s all I can think as I recall the words and actions of my friend. Sighing, I stand up from my spot on the roof, the clouds no longer holding any interest for me. I take a long and slow drag of my cigarette, a habit I can’t seem to quit, as the early morning light shines upon the house and the wind ruffles past my hair. Inhaling one last drag, I drop the cigarette and smash the butt with my foot before walking across the roof and down the bleak walls into the open attic window.

“Slug to ANBU 1. Orders are as follows…” I hear across the earpiece. Once the orders register and volunteers are asked for the undercover operation, for one nanosecond I think about doing it. _‘Troublesome, leave it to someone else to make the effort.’_

“I will,” came the energetic response that could be no other than Swan, she always did love the henge jutsu. I look around the dimly lit attic and think once again about Naruto. _‘I will make him see his worth’_. And with a determination I hadn’t felt in a long time, I walked out the door into chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Fox POV:  **

From my place on the ceiling, the chaos beneath me intrigues me. I’ve never seen people so ill-prepared for a journey.

 **Kits. I have missed the sound of them. Why shinobi only have one kit per family is somewhat a mystery to me,** commented Kurama.

 _‘Having more than one child would be a weakness that can’t be afforded in our society,’_ I replied.

 **Yes, it seems so. But a blessing for those that have them. Maybe someday you will find a mate and have kits,** Kurama smirked.

My eyes narrow and lips thin into a small line.

_‘No. I won’t be given that chance. No one would want to create offspring with an abomination like myself.’_

I hear Kurama sigh in displeasure. I know he hates that I call myself this, but I will not disparage the truth of what I truly am.   

A commotion below brings me out of my thoughts. Out of the corner of my eye I see one of the heavy trunks they carried around falling towards the red-headed girl. I react on instinct, shunshining towards the child, grabbing her by the waist and shunshining to the edges of the clustered people.

*THUNK!!!*

The large trunk crashes on the stairway and I hear the mother screaming out her daughter’s name, the fear in her voice echoing in my head.

“GINNY!” Molly Weasley screams out again.

A soft and trembly voice calls out behind her, “I’m right here mum.”

The wizards gathered in the small entranceway turn almost as one towards the child. I release her from my grip, stepping back as the mother reached out to pull her child into bone crushing embrace. As I prepare to leave, a warm and slightly deep voice calls out to me, “Thank you, Fox.” I turn my head slightly and spy the father, Arthur Weasley nodding to me as he gently squeezed Molly’s shoulder. I dip my head and once again step back into the shadows.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Normal POV:  **

“You idiot boys! I’ve told you time and again to BE CAREFUL and NOT RUN AROUND this place!! Because of you, your sister was almost crushed by your trunk! Thank Merlin for the guards or we would be at St. Mungo’s by now!” Mrs. Weasley lectured her twin sons, Fred and George as she dragged them by their ears to the kitchen.

“I don’t want a peep out of you until we reach the train. SIT DOWN AND STAY THERE!”

 _‘Thank Merlin I’m not the twins’_ was the general internal consensus of those gathered in the entranceway. If there was one thing you knew about Mrs. Weasley, it was to never get on her bad side. Her lectures and punishments could make Snape look appealing.

Mrs. Weasley quickly appeared before them again, her flaming hair seeming to have a life of its own as she crossed the hallway. “Well?! What are you standing around for?! We have a train to catch, come on finish bringing down the luggage!” she exclaimed to the silent group of people.

“Remind me never to upset your mum,” Harry whispered to Ron. Gulping, Ron turned to Harry and said, “Me too, mate.”

It wasn’t too long before the Hogwart’s bound students were finally all packed up and ready to go to King’s Cross Station.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Fox POV:  **

I click my earpiece and announce into the microphone imbedded, “Move out. Take your stations. I want radio silence unless absolutely necessary.” After hearing the affirmatives on the other lines, my attention is taken when I suddenly hear, “No Sirius you cannot go with us!” I glance just in time to see the man transform into a dog. The black, bedraggled dog whines at her, its face looking up pleading towards the matriarch.

“Fine! It’s on your head if you’re caught!” she mutters. The dog wags its tail furiously and I notice that Potter-san looks happy that he man-animal will accompany us.

I jump down from the ceiling, startling the gathered wizards. Only a second later does Swan land next to me.

“You are ready,” I state. “Swan will be undercover as a member of your clan.” And with that, I nod towards Swan to take over, stepping back slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Normal POV:  **

“Right, as the Commander said, I will be walking right beside you to the station. My disguise will be that of a distant cousin visiting from Lancaster. Clear?”

At the collective nod Swan says, “Henge no Jutsu!” and with a puff of smoke there stands…a completely different person…?! Instead of the blonde haired, swan masked shinobi, there stood before them a red-haired, freckle faced young woman with blue eyes, a plain t-shirt, ripped jeans, and even a wand stuck in her pocket. Her face was rounded and her hair similar to Bill’s.

Suddenly the twins are upon the formerly blonde shinobi.

“How did you do that-“

“without some sort of-“

“potion?!” they exclaim. The new “Weasley” just grinned at them, leaned forward as if to tell them the secret, and said, “Now where’s the fun in telling you?” The twins glanced at each other before mischievously smirking and nodding their heads.

“You know what I think Forge?”

“I think I do Gred”.

“We should definitely-“

“Most certainly-“

“EXPERIMENT!” they proclaim together.

“Enough with chattering you two! We need to leave or we’ll miss the train! Come on, get going!” Mrs. Weasley said in exasperation. Her face showing both amusement and frustration at the twins antics.

In no time at all, the Weasleys’, Harry, Hermione, Swan, and Sirius in Animagus form were out the door. No one noticed the shadowed guards that followed them.  

 

King’s Cross Platform 9 ¾ was just as busy as one would expect at 10:30 in the morning. Families coming in last minute and saying lengthy goodbyes to their kids. The Weasley led group made their way towards one of the cars, hoping that there would be an empty compartment to pile into. Harry knelt and gave Snuffles a long hug. They wouldn’t see each other until summer vacation.

“I’ll write as often as I can, Snuffles. Stay safe, and write me too!” Harry whispered.

Standing up Harry joined the younger Weasley’s in receiving a hug from Mrs. Weasley as well as her advice to eat more, admonishing his thin frame. Harry just smiled and promised to eat more during school. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, and Fred climbed aboard the Hogwart’s Express and found their compartments before the clock chimed 11 and the train left the station. They were finally heading back to Hogwart’s.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** Fox POV:  **

“Well that was definitely different,” remarked Slug after she walked through the portal onto the platform.

“Hnn.” Grunted Raven, who had gone through first. Slug rolled her eyes at her comrade and teammate’s use of what she deemed was “Uchiha speak” before berating him on his less than eloquent response.

I interrupted their bickering, annoyed at their lack of professionalism in such a public space as this.

“Raven and Kiba, front two cars. Bear and Swan, second set of two cars. Beetle and Stag, third set. Slug and Cat, fourth set. I shall take the remaining two sets. Use any means necessary to hide identity, including henge if needed. And you will,” I turn and say as coldly as possible, “remain professional”.

I eyed Raven and Slug specifically at this, causing them to look away as a small amount of my KI flew towards them to further serve my point.

“Hai, Commander,” they respond, “we understand.”

I nod curtly at them and turn away. As I make to leave for my designated patrol area and leave them with a reminder.

“I expect nothing less from you. Dismissed.”

I shunshin directly to the last train car into the hallway and henge myself into a common first-year student. I put on a mild version of my Naruto mask – after all, wouldn’t a first-year student be excited and happy about going to a magical school? I snort at that thought.

A fake, but large smile flies onto my face as I walk the hallways of the first car.

 

The hours go by and the sheer cheerfulness of the students is sickening.

_‘Kurama, how can any child actually be this cheerful? It seems so….abnormal.’_

**That’s because you had to grow up so fast, kit. They don’t have to,”** scoffed Kurama.

With that remark, I retreated from my mind-space.

I return my attention to patrolling the two cars, passing the trolley full of treats and boys and girls going from one compartment to another. No one stops me; even now, I’m invisible to those around me.

_‘It doesn’t matter Kitsune. You don’t need recognition. They’ve told you time and again, you are nothing but a weapon, a body to be used and thrown away. ’_

With this in mind, I resume my patrol with a new determination to become nothing but what I was born to be: a weapon. I wouldn’t allow anything to dissuade that.

Unknown to me at the time, my heart had slightly cracked. Letting a trickle of doubt enter my mind. Wondering, what if they were wrong?

 


End file.
